


two sparks lighting up the night

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Notfic, Obi-Wan Kenobi Dies, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé raises luke and leia, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Well - Freeform, for a given amount of "dies" considering force ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Star Wars AU in which Padmé survives and gets off planet just fine during the Mustafar. And then the twins are taken care of, heading off to Master Yoda, Bail Organa and Mace Windu to hide them somewhere secret. Somewhere safe. The hope for their future is secured.A Star Wars not!fic





	two sparks lighting up the night

## MP3

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TwoSparksLightingUpTheNight/two%20sparks%20lighting%20up%20the%20night.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:09:03  
  
  


## WORDS

Oh no. I had a terrible thought.

Star Wars AU in which Padmé survives and gets off planet just fine during the Mustafar. And then the twins are taken care of, heading off to Master Yoda, Bail Organa and Mace Windu to hide them somewhere secret. Somewhere safe. The hope for their future is secured.

And then during the duel, knowing he’s not needed and their future rests with those two small lives who are safe ~~and all he'll do is bring bad luck with him~~ , Obi-Wan pulling the ANH suicide by lightsaber way earlier than in canon and letting Anakin’s strike through. Anakin realizing it was deliberate and following through with a snarl of hate on his face.

  


__

#WEEKS LATER BAIL PRODUCES A BODY FOR THE FUNERAL  
#SHE DIED OF COMPLICATIONS DURING THE BIRTH WE'RE SO SORRY THE CHILDREN DIDN'T SURVIVE  
#SIDIOUS TELLING ANAKIN AND NOW ANAKIN DOESN'T EVEN HAVE OBI WAN THERE TO HATE  
#HE'S DEAD AND GONE AND ANAKIN HATES THAT HE LET THAT STRIKE THROUGH  
#HOW DARE HE  
#LUKE TELLING PADMÉ ABOUT HIS INVISIBLE FRIEND BEN  
#LEIA SAYING SHE SAW A GUY IN BLUE WALKING THE PERIMETER AROUND THEIR HOUSE  
#WHO WAS THAT MOM?  
#ANAKIN DREAMING EVERY NIGHT OF THEM AND SIDIOUS WARPING THE DREAMS SUCH THAT THEY DIE BY ANAKINS HAND EVERY TIME  
#ANAKIN REMAINING CONVINCED THAT THEY ARE NOT DEAD UNTIL HE CLUTCHES HER BODY AT #THE FUNERAL  
#OBI WAN GETTING YELLED AT SO MUCH BY QUI GON  
#BEFORE HE'S PULLED INTO A TEARFUL GHOST HUG

* * *

  


> how dare *sobs*

Anakin catching a glimpse of Padmé in some security footage. He obsesses over it for weeks but he knows it’s not her. It can’t be her because she is dead ~~and it’s all his fault.~~

Padmé dodging questions from the twins about why they’re moving _again._ We just got here mom! She’s already been there for too long. She’s barely recognizable; she had to give up her long hair and fancy robes but _it’s worth it_ to see her children’s smile. She wants with every fiber of her being to take a more proactive role in the Rebellion but raising her children has to come first. 

They have to move because the smuggler who dropped off that intelligence report _wasn’t careful enough_ and if Vader gets one whiff of their existence Padmé knows… She doesn’t know what he would do but she _cannot_ risk her children lives on ~~Anakin’s~~ Vader’s opinion after what he did to the galaxy.

Obi-Wan finally finding some comfort in the Force. Watching Luke and Leia grow up and Leia is _just like_ Anakin when he was younger - filled with righteous rage at the unfairness of the galaxy - which stabs him like a knife. Luke confronting him about why Obi-Wan is avoiding his sister? He’s 8 and three quarters years old. He’s not dumb. They can TELL that he’s doing it. And Obi-Wan quietly acknowledging it in the Force but still wondering - What if he screws it up again. He doesn’t know what he did wrong. ~~Is it the Orders (his) fault that Anakin turned?~~ But he apologies and says he’ll bring Old Man Jinn with him next time he is able to visit making Luke smile and giggle.

  
__

#HEY NOT ALL OF IT IS UNHAPPY  
#AS LONG AS WE ARE IGNORING THE PART OF WHY OBI WAN IS WITH THE FORCE SO EARLY  
AND IGNORING EVERYTHING ABOUT WHY STAR WARS IS PAIN  
#I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I THOUGHT OF THIS AU AND IMMEDIATELY KNEW I WAS GOING TO SHARE IT  
#SO THAT MORE COULD KNOW MY PAIN  
#EVERYONE BLAMES THEMSELVES FOR THE STATE OF THE GALAXY  
#THOUGH I THINK PADMÉ WOULD BE MORE FURIOUS AT ANAKIN AND PALPATINE THOUGH SHE WOULD STILL BE A LITTLE MAD AT HERSELF FOR NOT SEEING IT  
#HOW COULD SHE HAVE MISSED THIS  
#HOW DID THEY ALL MISS THIS

* * *

  


> Toss in some Organas and I’m sold.

I think the real issue is getting the Organa's there because they are a little more high profile than Padmé would be comfortable with. Plus, with Padmé raising Leia in hiding that means no Leia Organa leading the Alliance - which is unfortunate. Plus Anakin is suit-less since the epic duel went down extremely differently

But picture this: Bail and Breha adopting a different little girl and lets say things go at least similar to ANH except when Princess Organa gets captured by the Empire, Obi-Wan is dead so she can’t send a message to him. So instead, she sends it to Mace’s last known contact point which _just so happens_ to be Padmé.

Luke and Leia manage to catch the transmission and Padmé forbids them from doing anything; she’ll get a hold of Mace. He hasn’t responded to any of her transmissions in the last couple months, but she will make it _work._

But Luke and Leia decide to go help on their own and they take R2-D2 run off, get this smuggler to take them off planet no matter how annoying he is. Is this ship really safe to fly? What kind of name is “Han Solo” anyway? And they go rescue the Princess.

They still have to face Vader on the Death Star, but maybe _he_ is the one who hesitates and Luke and Leia have been better trained and fight together and so they still manage to escape. They still don’t know that Vader is Anakin is their father, but they probably find out shortly after this. The Amidala Twins become a reign of terror for the Empire and are backing up their new BFF Princess Organa and Han is still their reluctant pilot with Chewie.

Padmé comes out of hiding to join the Rebel Alliance (because if Luke and Leia are going to be there, there is no way that Padmé is staying out of it) and meets up with Ahsoka and they become a team of epic proportions. (You’ve grown so much… I’ve missed you… Let me just look at you for a moment…)

  
__

#I LIKE THE IDEA OF THE AMIDALA TWINS RUNNING AROUND CAUSING TROUBLE FOR THE EMPIRE  
#MACE PROBABLY WAS OVER THERE HELPING TO TRAIN THEM WHEN HE COULD  
#WHEN IT WOULD BE SAFE


End file.
